Tudo De Que Eu Preciso
by boagarota
Summary: Não estava enganado sobre o cheiro de mar. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao fitar o lugar. Céu. Muito e muito céu. Estrelas. Zilhões de estrelas. Palmeiras. Areia. Mar. Harry nunca havia ido numa praia antes. Escrita pro II Chall Relâmpago do Marauder's Map.


**Nome: **Tudo De Que Eu Preciso**  
Autor: ** Mayra Vieira Maia**  
Tipo: **one-shot**  
Gênero: **romance/fluffy**  
Classificação: **Livre, spoilers até OdF**  
Foco: **Harry/Luna  
**Capa da fic:  
Link para a fic: **

**Itens:**

08. Quase-beijo.

**N/A:** Estou fazendo a fic em conformidade com o canon, tipo, eles não vão ficar juntos nem nada, mas... ;) A fic é do POV do Harry, btw.

**Tudo De Que Eu Preciso**

_Paz_. Ele suspirou fundo, virando-se na cama e tentando achar uma posição mais confortável. Como uma palavra tão pequena podia causar tanto estrago? Ele sequer lembrava de uma época em que tivesse tido o privilégio de conhecer o significado dela. Quando pensava que ia se livrar da tortura dos Dursley, estava apenas se iludindo. Saíra da panela direto para o fogo. Afinal, que comparação melhor para honrar a figura de Lorde Voldemort?

Gemendo de raiva, ele virou-se de novo, incomodado. Como podia ter sido tão... _burro_? Ainda não havia se perdoado, e achava que nunca seria capaz de se perdoar. Era _sua_ a culpa de Sirius ter ido se meter no Departamento de Mistérios. Se tivesse usado aquela _merda_ de espelho duplo, teria evitado um monte de problemas, teria evitado a morte de seu padrinho. Mas não, ele era Harry Potter. Harry _Idiota Sem-Noção_ Potter. Um herói tão auto-suficiente que podia ser magnânimo ao ponto de descartar um presente do padrinho para _mantê-lo a salvo_. Certo. Como se essa não tivesse sido a mesma razão pela qual Sirius havia morrido.

Sentindo seu corpo se incensar de raiva novamente, Harry ergueu-se da cama. Levou alguns segundos para enrubescer no escuro ao ouvir o _bang_ alto que seus pés fizeram ao pisar com força no chão. Olhou ao redor, mas, a não ser por alguns ruídos de gente se movendo atrás das cortinas, nada aconteceu. Suspirou, aliviado. Não queria acordar Ron, ou qualquer um de seus companheiros de quarto. Simplesmente precisava ficar sozinho. Precisava espairecer. Colocar para fora um pouco daquela angústia que lhe abatia sempre que pensava em Sirius.

Isso não era algo que ele gostaria de compartilhar com os amigos.

Pegou o robe, vestiu-o sobre o pijama e saiu apressado do quarto, com medo de acordar alguém se demorasse demais. Na verdade, ele não devia nem ter o _direito_ de dizer que tinha amigos. Seus pais haviam morrido. Seu padrinho também. Seus amigos, obviamente, seriam os próximos na lista de Voldemort. Ele deveria era se afastar deles, para mantê-los a salvo. Parou abruptamente, no meio da Sala Comunal, ao perceber o que acabara de pensar. _Para mantê-los a salvo_.

- Grr... – resmungou para si mesmo, puxando seus cabelos e sentindo a raiva crescer novamente.

Inquieto, atravessou o resto da Sala e acordou a Mulher Gorda, nem se importando com os resmungos dela. Apenas deu-lhe um olhar frio ao passar por ela e alcançar o corredor. Talvez ele houvesse exagerado na frieza, pois a mulher pareceu levar um susto ao ver sua expressão. Bem, pelo menos ela calara a boca.

Começou a vaguear pelos corredores, querendo apenas se distanciar da torre. Quando finalmente recuperou um pouco da calma, minutos depois, já estava próximo ao Salão Principal. Parou abruptamente ao lembrar-se que esquecera de trazer consigo sua varinha e o Mapa do Maroto. Bateu com uma das mãos no rosto, sentindo ainda mais raiva ebulir em seu sangue.

- _Grande_, Potter... Realmente, não sei como você ficou vivo até hoje. Ah, lembrei: _deixando os outros morrerem por você_. – resmungou, respirando fundo para tentar se controlar e não simplesmente gritar no meio do castelo.

Filch ficaria satisfeitíssimo com a desculpa para colocá-lo em detenção na última noite do ano letivo. Ou Snape, caso Harry fosse ainda menos sortudo.

- OK, Potter, trate de se concentrar... Você precisa achar um lugar para ir. – murmurou para si mesmo, escorando-se numa armadura próxima.

Torre de Astronomia? Não. Muito visada. Quase todo mundo que era pego vagueando pelo castelo fora do horário permitido estava por lá. Os professores já sabiam que aquele era um ponto de popularidade entre os casais, também, e Harry queria tudo _menos_ estar perto de um casal naquele momento. A cabana de Hagrid? Não, também não. O amigo só iria forçá-lo a falar sobre Sirius. Harry não precisava desabafar com ninguém, nem ver os olhares de piedade que lhe lançavam. Ele não _merecia_ esses olhares. Será que todo mundo era cego? Ele era um assassino indireto de pessoas boas e decentes. As pessoas deviam ter _medo_ dele, e não _pena_.

Aquela fama de Herdeiro de Slytherin bem que viria a calhar naquele momento.

Resmungando e tentando voltar a se concentrar nos problemas imediatos, ele fechou os olhos. _Pense, pense, pense..._ Precisava de um lugar aonde pudesse ter paz. Onde ninguém pudesse achá-lo.

_Onde ninguém pudesse achá-lo_.

A realização entrou em sua mente.

- A Sala Precisa! – exclamou, cobrindo a boca segundos tarde demais.

Olhou ao redor. Parecia estar com sorte hoje. Mais uma vez, ninguém parecia ter ouvido sua estupidez. Nem Madame Nor-r-ra, nem os fantasmas, nem Filch, nem monitores, nem professores... Certo. Precisava chegar sem ser visto ao sétimo andar, andar, na frente da tapeçaria, e torcer para que nenhum casalzinho a estivesse usando naquele momento.

Pôs-se em movimento. Quanto menos tempo passasse parado num mesmo lugar, menos chances de ser pego. Alcançou o primeiro lance de escadas sem maiores complicações. Resmungou por não ter trazido sua Capa da Invisibilidade enquanto pulava de dois em dois degraus. Pelo menos a infusão de energia que a raiva lhe dava servia para acelerar a subida. O fato de esquecer de calçar chinelos o ajudou. Calçados fariam mais barulhos do que pés nus. O frio que começava a subir pelas pernas era algo que ele podia ignorar, principalmente quando o esforço físico começou a fazê-lo suar.

Foi interrompido no quinto andar por uma dupla de monitores que escaneava o corredor. Ficou ora com a respiração suspensa, ora ofegando, enquanto se espremia contra uma estátua de _Mildred, a Possuída_ para se esconder. Por sorte, os dois monitores pareciam estar mais interessados em paquerar um ao outro do que a vasculhar minuciosamente o corredor. Assim que eles viraram na próxima esquina, Harry lançou-se numa corrida em direção ao próximo lance de escadas.

Por sorte, ninguém mais o interrompeu. O único sobressalto que teve foi quando passava em frente ao escritório de Dumbledore. Uma das gárgulas seguiu-o com o olhar enquanto ele passava, mas depois pareceu desistir de sua vigilância, pois voltou-se para a frente e passou a ficar imóvel. Harry suspirou de alívio. Pior do que encontrar Snape, só Dumbledore. Não tinha condições de falar com o velho diretor naquele momento.

Finalmente alcançou a tapeçaria. Sorriu pela primeira vez naquela noite ao vê-la. Sinal de que podia entrar, e não havia nenhum casalzinho querendo sumir das vistas dos professores. Parou por um momento para se perguntar como os adultos daquele castelo não lembravam da existência daquela sala. Talvez nunca houvessem topado com ela. Lembrava vagamente de Dumbledore dizendo ter encontrado uma sala cheia de penicos uma vez, e que o diretor aparentara estar bastante surpreso. Bem, o que importava era que eles nunca haviam sequer chegado perto daquela sala.

Começou a pensar em como formular seu desejo. O que ele precisava naquele momento? Andando de um lado para o outro inconscientemente, Harry listou as possibilidades. A sala da AD? Não. Não queria estar em um ambiente de ensino, de duelos, naquele momento. Tudo o que precisava, realizou mentalmente, era um lugar onde pudesse ficar em paz. Onde pudesse dar vazão aos sentimentos, sem ter que falar sobre eles. Onde encontrasse alguma tranqüilidade interior para enfrentar um verão tedioso e, ao mesmo tempo, perigoso, com os Dursley. _Tudo de que eu preciso_, pensou, _é de um refúgio para organizar meus pensamentos_.

Quando virou-se para fitar a tapeçaria, uma porta estava em seu lugar.

Harry a fitou, curioso, mesmo diante da necessidade de sumir dali rápido. Era diferente da porta que levava à sala da AD. A madeira era um pouco mais clara e gasta, com pequenos buracos por onde escapavam nesgas de luz. A maçaneta era de ferro velho, avermelhado com o tempo. O formato da porta era quadrado, e parecia bem simples. Qualquer um a confundiria com uma porta de armário ou coisa igualmente inócua.

Harry quase podia jurar que sentia um cheiro de mar.

Alcançou a maçaneta. Estava fria. Ao redor dela, podia sentir uma ligeira brisa, vinda das frestas na porta. O cheiro de sal ainda estava forte. Bem, estava disposto a aceitar o que quer que a sala achasse que lhe serviria melhor. Abriu a porta.

Não estava enganado sobre o cheiro de mar. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao fitar o lugar. Céu. _Muito e muito céu_. Estrelas. _Zilhões de estrelas_. Palmeiras. _Areia_.

Mar.

Harry nunca havia ido numa praia antes. Seus tios nunca fizeram questão de levá-lo quando iam viajar. Ele geralmente ficava com a senhora Figg. Se pudesse ser contada a vez em que os Dursley estavam tentando fugir das cartas de Hogwarts e eles foram parar numa pequena ilha, aí sim poderia dizer que estivera numa praia. Mas mal passara vinte e quatro horas no local, muitas das quais havia chuva atrapalhando sua diversão, ou era noite e eles estavam trancados dentro do casarão. É, realmente não se podia dizer que estivera numa praia antes.

Absorveu a vista com vontade, sentindo boa parte da raiva interior imediatamente cedendo. Era incrível o que um lugar podia fazer a uma alma. Harry sorriu, feliz. Girou sobre si mesmo, rindo alto. Que presente a Sala Precisa estava lhe dando! Não poderia ter pedido melhor nem que detalhasse o lugar ele mesmo.

- Harry?

A voz o fez parar de girar, voltando-se rápido para o local de onde ela vinha. Estava pálido como um fantasma quando notou pela primeira vez que, entre duas palmeiras próximas, estava armada um tipo de local pra sentar. Ou deitar. Luna estava sentada nele naquele momento, mas sua posição ligeiramente inclinada para trás, e a curvatura do objeto de tecido, dava a entender que estivera deitada até pouco antes.

- Luna? – ele respondeu.

Ela sorriu. Ao que parecia, a surpresa de Luna por ele estar ali já havia passado. Harry sentiu parte de seu contentamento diminuir. Queria saber o motivo de a Sala Precisa ter lhe enviado para o mesmo lugar onde Luna estava. Não deixara claro que precisava de paz? De organizar seus sentimentos?

- Não pensei que o veria fora da torre hoje. – ela continuou sorrindo. Levantou-se e se aproximou dele, o vento que vinha do mar balançando seus cabelos, que já estavam assanhados por ter ficado deitada.

Harry abriu a boca para responder algo, provavelmente rude. Entretanto, o efeito pacificador do ambiente parecia mesmo haver vencido boa parte de sua raiva, pois as palavras que saíram de sua boca foram:

- O que é aquilo?

Luna virou-se, fitando o local onde estava antes, que ele apontava com os dedos.

- É uma rede. – respondeu, voltando a fitá-lo. Ampliou seu sorriso. – Não é muito comum vê-las aqui na nossa terra. Só nas vilas de pescadores. Papai e eu descobrimos quando estávamos na Amazônia, caçando um bicho chamado _Mula-Sem-Cabeça_. Tivemos que passar boa parte da viagem em barcos. É meio complicado ter camas suficientes nos barcos pequenos deles, então eles usam redes.

Harry franziu o cenho, analisando a informação. As pessoas dormiam numa coisa daquelas? Como seria possível? O tecido era mole, e como as pontas da rede eram presas no alto, para mantê-la acima do chão, ela ficava com uma curvatura pra cima. Harry não conseguia se imaginar dormindo todos os dias naquilo. Parecia... _desconfortável_.

Quase pulou de susto ao sentir as mãos geladas de Luna envolvendo uma das suas.

- Não quer experimentar? – ela perguntou assim que ele se voltou para ela novamente. – É mais confortável do que parece. – comentou, rindo e andando em direção à rede, puxando-o pela mão.

Ele ficou tão espantado pela proposta que se esqueceu completamente de ficar com raiva por haver mais alguém em seu refúgio, ou por estar sendo puxado para aquela... _coisa_.

Sua mão estendeu-se quase que inconscientemente para o objeto. A curiosidade havia vencido o desejo de solidão e autocomiseração. A outra mão continuava presa na de Luna, mas ele não notava o fato, concentrado em sentir a textura da tal rede. O tecido era grosso, de uma cor creme, com padrões de bordados vermelhos que a enfeitavam com flores delicadas. Ao toque, o material parecia um pouco áspero, mas ao roçar a mão sobre ele, descobriu que a sensação era boa. Com a ajuda do vento salgado e as estrelas acima, quase podia se visualizar relaxando.

- Deite, vamos! – Luna riu, animada com algo, soltando sua mão para dar-lhe um empurrãozinho encorajador.

Harry teve que dar um passo para não cair na rede. Luna parecia bastante animada para vê-lo experimentar o objeto, tanto que usara um pouco mais de força que o necessário no empurrão. Lembrando do episódio mais cedo naquele dia, em que a vira pregando cartazes nos corredores em busca de seus objetos para arrumar as malas, sentiu vergonha por sequer pensar em contrariá-la. Luna fora muito legal com ele, ajudando a minar um pouco de sua tristeza. O mínimo que ele podia fazer era satisfazer uma curiosidade dela.

Com a ajuda dela, que abriu as duas extremidades da rede para que ele pudesse deitar, Harry logo se encontrou fitando as estrelas. Era, como pensara de início, uma sensação estranha. Imaginou que o sentimento se devia ao fato de nunca ter estado numa rede antes. Aos poucos, enquanto se acalmava, sentiu-se relaxar. O tecido grosso estava esticado sobre si, apoiando seu corpo e fazendo-o assumir uma ligeira curvatura de concha para cima. Luna ajeitou um pequeno travesseiro sob sua cabeça, o que o ajudou a se sentir mais confortável. Quando finalmente sentiu todas as fibras do seu corpo darem vazão ao cansaço emocional, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, absorvendo o aroma purificador do mar.

Estava quase entrando em transe quando sentiu a rede balançar e um corpo se juntar ao seu. Abriu os olhos, surpreso. A rede havia se expandido de tamanho, acomodando Luna, que agora se deitava ao seu lado, uma almofadinha em forma de peixe apoiando a cabeça de cachos bagunçados. Quando ela virou-se para fitá-lo, seu rosto foi iluminado pela lua que os banhava. Os cachos dourados assumiram um tom etéreo, e os olhos azuis se iluminaram. O rosto dela tinha uma expressão arteira, de uma criança, ou, se ele parasse melhor pra pensar, de uma elfa.

Luna combinava com a visão lírica de elfos que Harry guardava da infância.

O sorriso dela ganhou uma nova camada de marotice quando ela se acomodou melhor.

- E então, gostou? – perguntou, esperando ansiosamente pela resposta. – Papai reclamava de dor nas costas nos primeiros dias, mas eu me adaptei muito bem. Essa rede é uma que eu trouxe comigo pra casa, da Amazônia. Foi reforçada com feitiços de levitação, então não se preocupe, ela agüenta bastante peso.

Mais uma vez Luna conseguia deixá-lo sem saber o que falar. Harry se pegou pensando que ela tinha aquele efeito sobre ele muito freqüentemente. Não raras eram as vezes em que Luna dizia algo que espantava a todos e os deixava sem fala. Harry não era nenhuma exceção.

- Er, eu gostei... eu acho. – respondeu, virando-se para ela, podendo observá-la melhor daquele jeito. Só Luna para deitar numa rede com ele e não perceber nenhum problema naquilo, pensou. – E então, encontrou suas coisas? – perguntou, desviando de assunto.

- Sim. – ela assentiu com a cabeça, rindo. – Eu disse que eles sempre botam minhas coisas de volta no lugar.

- É, você disse mesmo.

Ele não sabia mais o que dizer. Ela não parecia ver problema nenhum em ter suas coisas roubadas na véspera da saída de Hogwarts todos os anos. Na verdade, Harry pensou, Luna não parecia se preocupar com _nada_. Ela estava sempre calma, sempre tranqüila. Mesmo no Departamento de Mistérios, enquanto fugiam dos Comensais da Morte, tudo o que ela fazia era atirar feitiços e garantir que Neville não ficasse para trás.

Tudo bem que ela não ficara exatamente com um sorriso no rosto, achando tudo uma grande brincadeira. Também não era assim. Mas ela não ficara assustada, ou pelo menos não demonstrara. Tivera frieza de raciocínio o suficiente para manter a cabeça fria e responder aos feitiços dos Comensais quando precisava. Teve tanta tranqüilidade que conseguiu ajudar Neville e incentivá-lo na medida certa. Os dois foram provavelmente os que menos saíram machucados do evento depois do próprio Harry. O grifinório sentiu-se surpreso por nunca ter parado para pensar nisso antes.

- Luna, queria dizer que você foi ótima lá no Ministério. Provavelmente, depois de mim, você foi quem mais conseguiu se manter intacta. – comentou, sentindo-se ruborizar ao perceber que ficara encarando-a por mais do que alguns segundos enquanto conjeturava mentalmente. – Na verdade, eu me surpreendi muito com o seu desempenho.

Com a tranqüilidade - agora ele sabia - típica dela, Luna sorriu para ele e relaxou.

- Aprendi muito na AD. Você é um ótimo professor.

Ele se sentiu ruborizar ainda mais.

- Sei que não te dei muita atenção durante a AD. Não tanto quanto poderia, de qualquer forma. – respondeu, sentindo que não merecia aqueles elogios.

Ela meneou a cabeça, o que só fez seus cabelos bagunçarem mais. Na mente de Harry, ela se tornava "mais élfica", apenas.

- Você me deu a atenção que eu precisava. – ela rebateu. – Sempre fui auto-didata. Aprendi muito com mamãe. Ela gostava de me deixar empolgada ao conversar sobre algo, então parava de falar, fazia uma cara séria e dizia: "Princesa, você vai ter que descobrir o resto sozinha!", e me levava até a biblioteca de casa.

Harry sorriu, mas o sorriso tinha um quê de tristeza.

- Você deve senti muito a falta dela, não?

- Sim. Nós duas éramos muito ligadas. Papai sempre estava fora de casa, ocupado com o Pasquim. Como mamãe era pesquisadora (ela criava novos feitiços, eu já te disse isso?), a maior parte do trabalho dela podia ser feito em casa. Ela tomava conta de mim sozinha, me ensinava o que eu precisava saber, e fazia as pesquisas dela.

Ele franziu o cenho, curioso.

- Mas você parece ser bem ligada ao seu pai.

Ela sorriu, mas o sorriso era um pouco menos excitado do que os anteriores.

- Sim. Depois que mamãe morreu, papai transferiu toda a produção do Pasquim para um dos quartos lá de casa. Nós não tínhamos dinheiro para um elfo, ou uma babá. Todo o dinheiro ia para o Pasquim e para a manutenção da casa. Ele teve que assumir minha educação. Oh, você tem que conhecer o papai, Harry! Ele é incrível. Se você ouvir papai falando sobre a paixão dele por bichos, ou por lendas antigas... Nossa, você fica encantado com tudo!

O brilho estava de volta aos olhos dela. Luna mexeu-se, acomodando o corpo para fitar as estrelas. Harry perguntou-se quanta tristeza a corvinal conseguia esconder dos outros por trás daquela fachada de calmaria. Na verdade, ele deveria se perguntar o _quanto_ daquela fachada era só fachada, e o quanto era real. Ele se acomodou também, olhando o céu estrelado acima deles.

- Se ele passar sequer perto da paixão do senhor Weasley por coisas trouxas, é bem compreensível. – comentou, sem conseguir fitá-la.

Ela parecia compreender, pois também manteve o olhar no céu.

- Na verdade, os dois compartilham desse interesse. Eu sempre via o pai de Ginny lá em casa quando papai estava por perto. Os dois adoram coisas trouxas. Passavam horas discutindo sobre elas. Aliás, você sabe me dizer o que é um _vidro-game_? O pai de Ginny parece acreditar que eu me interessaria por isso.

Harry riu.

- _Video-game_ é um objeto que produz jogos. Sabe o Mapa do Maroto? Então, é como se fosse aquilo. Os jogos são projetados na televisão (você sabe o que é uma televisão?) e você pode mexer nos bonecos com o controle do jogo. É como xadrez de bruxo, mas você tem que usar o controle pra controlar as peças. Elas não escutam o que você fala, nem te dão opinião.

Ele viu de canto de olho quando ela franziu o cenho, analisando as informações. Depois de alguns segundos, ela pronunciou-se:

- Bem, acho que o pai de Ginny se enganou, afinal. Peças que não falam nem te ajudam me soa algo sem-graça.

Ele riu. E riu. E riu. E perguntou-se há quanto tempo não ria daquele jeito. E perguntou-se por quê, de todas as pessoas, era Luna quem conseguia deixá-lo à vontade. Ele nunca havia sido confidente dela, ou um amigo íntimo. Na verdade, até pouco tempo atrás, ela não passava de uma amiga de Ginny a quem ele tratava bem por questão de educação. Ron e Hermione pareciam compartilhar da opinião de que faltavam alguns pregos na cabeça de Luna. Mas ele agora sabia mais, e sabia melhor.

Harry freqüentemente esquecia que não era o único a ter demônios internos. Todo mundo, cada um em seu próprio grau, tinha grandes problemas a enfrentar. Luna não era exceção. Ao que lhe parecia, a corvinal podia ser tida como tão órfã quanto ele. A mãe, com quem era muito ligada, morrera na sua frente quando ela tinha nove anos. Impossível aquilo não haver deixado uma marca nela. O pai, ao que parecia, estava mais preocupado em alcançar seus objetivos do que em prestar atenção aos problemas da filha. Harry não conseguia conceber um pai que permitisse que a filha fosse ridicularizada na escola e não fizesse nada.

Nem tio Vernon permitia qualquer crítica ao seu querido Dudley.

Tudo bem que ela parecia amar o pai, e que os dois pareciam haver se aproximado após a morte da mãe, mas certas coisas marcam uma criança profundamente. Luna era uma garota muito inteligente. Agora ele sabia isso. Duvidava que ela não houvesse percebido o descuido do pai para com ela enquanto a mãe ainda era viva. Tanto que se tornara extremamente ligada à mãe, como sua história provava.

Não era a primeira vez que Harry sentia pena de Luna Lovegood.

"Órfã" de pais, ridicularizada pela maioria absoluta dos estudantes com quem convivia, tida como "especial" pelos professores... Ela tinha sua própria fama indesejada com a qual tinha que lidar numa base diária. Harry sempre achara que eles eram muito diferentes, mas começava a perceber semelhanças. Eles pareciam as duas faces de um espelho, uma mais deturpada que a outra. Ele quase riu ao pensar em Luna como "A Menina-Que-Sobreviveu". Bem, pelo menos ela não tinha um bruxo demoníaco na sua cola.

Ou não tinha até se tornar amiga dele.

Fitando o perfil dela, Harry sentiu um desconforto novo no coração. Sua mente dizia para se afastar de Luna. Seria melhor se ela não fosse associada a ele. Assim ela ficaria segura. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele não queria ser mais um que a rejeitava. Mais um a fazê-la sentir-se desvalorizada, não merecedora de atenção, de carinho. Ele lembrava muito bem os dez primeiros anos de sua vida. A única pessoa que realmente mostrara se importar com ele, então, fora a senhora Figg, e mesmo assim ela era uma presença intermitente em sua vida.

Não. Harry jamais seria capaz de se afastar de alguém voluntariamente daquele jeito.

Levou um susto quando ela voltou-se para ele e sorriu.

- No que está pensando? – ela perguntou, o sorriso cativante no lugar, os olhos com um brilho carinhoso que o envolvia.

Harry sorriu para ela. Ele jamais seria capaz de magoar Luna, percebeu. Não quando ela era a única que não o pressionava. Quando ela era uma fonte de paz e tranqüilidade ao seu alcance. Não quando sabia que Luna, muitas vezes, estava absolutamente certa nas suas afirmações. Não quando sabia que ela tinha ótimos conselhos a dar.

Não quando sabia que ela se importava com ele. Que ela gostava dele. Que ela o considerava um amigo. E tão amigo que ela se sentia à vontade em compartilhar aquela rede especial com ele.

Não quando ele descobria que gostava dela na mesma medida.

- Em nada que valha a pena mencionar. – ele respondeu, rindo um pouco.

Estranho como sua raiva passara rápido.

- Para onde você vai amanhã? – ela perguntou, novamente animada. – Vai voltar pra casa dos seus tios?

- Sim. – ele respondeu, o sorriso genuíno sendo substituído por um irônico. – Não que eu esteja ansioso, de qualquer forma.

Ela riu. Harry percebeu que o riso dela era musical. Luna estava ganhando mais pontos na sua escala élfica.

- Eles sabem o que acontece enquanto você está aqui?

Ele meneou a cabeça, negando.

- Se soubessem, teriam me chutado há muito tempo. Aliás, até tentaram fazer isso verão passado, quando eu e Dudley fomos atacados por dementadores.

- Oh, eu soube. – ela perdeu o sorriso e ganhou uma expressão ligeiramente preocupada. – Espero que tudo tenha dado certo, entretanto. Você está ótimo. Seu primo ficou muito abalado? Trouxas não costumam se sentir muito bem perto de dementadores.

Uma risada de porco saiu pelo nariz de Harry quando ele tentou contê-la.

- Na verdade, eu quase tive que carregá-lo para casa. Ele estava praticamente catatônico. – e ruborizou mais uma vez. Luna parecia ter _aquele_ efeito sobre ele, também. – Sei que não é algo risível, mas é que Dudley se acha o fortão, sabe? É engraçado vê-lo reduzido a nada de vez em quando.

- Ginny me disse que vocês não se dão bem. – Luna comentou, um sorriso plácido em seu rosto. – Me pergunto se ele não sabe a maravilha de primo que tem. E você o salvou mesmo assim.

O rosto dele devia estar mais vermelho que um tomate naquele momento.

- Não foi nada tão heróico quanto soa, Luna. Eu meio que... reagi, e foi só isso. Eu tinha que salvar minha pele, e acabei salvando a dele por conseqüência.

Ela meneou a cabeça, com um sorriso de quem sabia mais, e melhor.

- Eu tenho certeza de que você não o deixaria à mercê de dementadores, Harry. Você não é esse tipo de pessoa. – ela afirmou, categórica.

E, pela primeira vez, ele conseguiu aceitar um cumprimento daquele nível sem senti-lo como se fosse uma pressão. Como se ela estivesse exigindo que ele alcançasse as expectativas que tinha sobre ele. Luna não _esperava_ que ele fosse assim. Ela o _via_ assim. O que era uma coisa completamente diferente, ou pelo menos assim soava na mente de Harry. Ele sorriu carinhosamente para ela.

- Obrigado.

- Não tem de quê. – ela respondeu, e depois riu baixinho, como se tivesse feito uma piada particular.

Harry sorriu e voltou a fitar as estrelas, confortável. Luna tinha seus mistérios, assim como ele. Aquilo só a tornava mais interessante. Deu-se conta de que ela fora a única que conseguira tirá-lo do marasmo em relação à morte de Sirius e à profecia, e o fizera sem falar uma única sílaba a respeito. Na verdade, ela nem _sabia_ da profecia. O que somente a tornava ainda mais incrível.

Ele pensou que, afinal, gostava de Luna daquele mesmo jeito. Onde outros viam loucura, ele via esperteza. Onde os outros sentiam pena, ele agora sentia carinho. Onde os outros achavam confusão, ele achava compreensão. Luna, ou melhor, _Loony_ Lovegood era perfeita do jeito que era. E ele agradecia por ter uma amiga assim.

Conseguiu não se assustar quando sentiu a cabeça dela encostando em seu ombro. Ficou apenas surpreso. Virou-se para fitá-la e percebeu que ela havia adormecido. O vento mantinha a rede balançando-se num ritmo calmo, suave, tranqüilizante. O frio que ele trazia era amainado pelo calor que os corpos unidos produziam. Mesmo assim, Harry mentalizou um cobertor, que logo apareceu em seu colo, e usou-o para cobri-los.

Luna mexeu-se no sono, aconchegando-se mais a ele e passando um braço pela sua cintura. Seus olhos abriram fracamente, e Harry viu o brilho de turquesas fitando-o com uma névoa de sono a cobri-las.

- Harry? – ela murmurou, e sua voz mais uma vez parecia cantada.

- Sim? – ele perguntou, estendendo o braço para acomodar melhor a cabeça dela. Nem percebeu que acabara abraçando-a.

- Eu vou dormir. – ela afirmou.

Ele riu.

- Eu sei. – respondeu, e deixou a mente vagar ao fazer os dedos afundarem na massa de cachos loiros que cobria as costas dela. Eles eram macios, e cheiravam a mar. E estrelas.

- Se eu dormir em cima de você, não vou acordar pra você levantar depois. – ela avisou entre um bocejo e outro, o nariz alcançando o pescoço dele e soltando ali sua respiração quente.

Ele sentiu um arrepio. E um arrepio _nada_ amigo. Estava mais para... sensual. Harry arregalou os olhos, fitando o rosto de Luna, que novamente havia fechado os olhos. Ela parecia não haver percebido nada. Sua boca formava um sorriso cálido, em paz. Quando sentiu a respiração dela alcançar seu pescoço novamente, ele se mexeu, incomodado. Nunca havia notado que Luna tinha cabelos lindos, olhos que pareciam turquesas, e uma boca pequena e vermelha. O rosto dela estava tão próximo que ele quase podia sentir os lábios carnudos sobre sua face. Se ele se mechesse só um pouco...

_Não, Harry Potter_. Sua consciência voltou ao lugar. Luna o adorava, mas como _amigo_. E por mais que ela parecesse... _beijável_ naquele momento, ele estaria traindo a confiança dela caso a beijasse enquanto ela adormecia. Além do mais, ele não estava apaixonado por ela. Luna era uma amiga maravilhosa, e uma garota linda, agora ele percebia. Mas ele não pensava nela daquela forma. Pelas barbas de Merlin, ele dera seu primeiro beijo há apenas _meses_. Não era como se tivesse muita experiência.

Realmente não seria uma boa idéia beijá-la. Ele não estaria à altura das expectativas que despertaria nela caso o fizesse. Luna não merecia ser beijada por alguém que não queria manter um relacionamento com ela. Ela era especial demais para ser usada daquele jeito. Talvez fosse bom aceitar o conselho inocente dela e se levantar antes que ela adormecesse por completo.

Ao pensar em voltar ao seu quarto na torre, ele sentiu a solidão e a tristeza se aproximarem novamente. Voltou a fitar Luna. Ela era sua fonte de calma, de paz, e de carinho naquela noite. Era uma amiga que também estava carente e também se beneficiaria de um abraço amigo. Talvez não fosse bom aceitar o conselho dela, afinal.

- Eu não me importo. – viu-se respondendo ao aviso dela.

Ela abriu os olhos ligeiramente mais uma vez, e o sorriso que veio a seguir o fez sorrir de volta.

- Depois não diga que eu não avisei. – ela disse, e então depositou um beijo na bochecha dele, antes de encaixar o rosto novamente na curva do pescoço dele. – Boa noite, Harry.

- Boa noite, Luna.

Ele ainda ficou algum tempo acordado. Afinal, acabara de perceber que a Sala Precisa não o havia levado à praia. Ela o havia levado até Luna.

_Algumas vezes_, ele pensou, _tudo de que você precisa está bem à sua frente_.


End file.
